Doctor Strange (film)/Credits
Full Credits for Doctor Strange. Cast *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Karl Mordo *Rachel McAdams as Christine Palmer *Benedict Wong as Wong *Michael Stuhlbarg as Nicodemus West *Benjamin Bratt as Jonathan Pangborn *Scott Adkins as Lucian *Mads Mikkelsen as Kaecilius *Tilda Swinton as Ancient One *Zara Phythian as Brunette Zealot *Alaa Safi as Tall Zealot *Katrina Durden as Blonde Zealot *Topo Wresniwiro as Hamir *Umit Ulgen as Sol Rama *Linda Louise Duan as Tina Minoru *Mark Anthony Brighton as Daniel Drumm *Meera Syal as Dr. Patel *Amy Landecker as Dr. Bruner *Adam Pelta-Pauls as Nurse Billy *Sarah Malin as Dr. Garrison *Eben Young as Dr. Weiss *Kobna Holdbrook-Smith as Physical Therapist *Elizabeth Healey as Concerned Doctor *Guillaume Faure as Reluctant Surgeon *Daniel Dow as Mugger *Ezra Khan as Kamar-Taj Librarian *Kimberly Van Luin as Bullet Patient's Wife *Pat Kiernan as Himself *Stan Lee as Bus Passenger *Annarie Boor as Orderly Marie Boon (uncredited) *Neve Gachev as Doctor (uncredited) *Daran Somers as Doctor (uncredited) *Pezhmaan Alinia as Doctor (uncredited) *Fisola Olukoya as Doctor (uncredited) *Adil Akram as Surgeon (uncredited) *Mairead Armstrong as Consultant Boardroom Doctor (uncredited) *Marketa Flynn as Nurse (uncredited) *Tony Paul West as Hugh Goodbody (uncredited) *Cameron Moon as Sadhu (uncredited) *Dante Briggins as Orderly (uncredited) *Martavious Gayles as Orderly (uncredited) *Bern Collaco as Orderly (uncredited) *Tamika Katon-Donegal as Assistant (uncredited) *Jill Buchanan as Physio Patient (uncredited) *Kimberly Van Luin as Bullet Patient's Wife (uncredited) *Daniel Eghan as Hospital Visitor (uncredited) *Tyrone Love as Merc Driver (uncredited) *Juani Feliz as Girl on the Bus (uncredited) *Latesha Wilson as Woman in the Street (uncredited) *Shina Shihoko Nagai as Martial Artist / Waitress (uncredited) *Faith Logan as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Cliff Ferraro as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Leigh Holland as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Christy Gutierrez as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Jag Patel as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Ulises Galeano as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Phillip David Forsyth as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Anna Elizabeth Eaton as New Yorker (uncredited) *Mo Idriss as New York Pedestrian (uncredited) *Andreas De Longchamp II-Pliatsikas as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Emily Ng as Restaurant PasserBy (uncredited) *Emeson Nwolie as Passer-by (uncredited) *Raj Awasti as Street Passerby (uncredited) *Michelle Santiago as Driver (uncredited) *Rachel Emma Slack as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Fia Floyd as Background (uncredited) *Samantha Russell as Apprentice (uncredited) *Sheena Chou as as a to-be-announced character (uncredited) *Ruolan Zhang as Tea Lady (uncredited) *Alison Garner as NY Skateboarder (uncredited) Crew Directed by :Scott Derrickson Story by :Scott Derrickson :C. Robert Cargill Screenplay by :Thomas Dean Donnelly :Joshua Oppenheimer :Jon Spaihts :C. Robert Cargill :Dan Harmon (additional scenes) Produced by :Kevin Feige Executive Producers :Victoria Alonso :Louis D'Esposito :Stephen Broussard :Charles Newirth :Stan Lee Director of Photography :Ben Davis Production Designer :Charles Wood Art Direction by :Jim Barr :Thomas Brown :Ray Chan :Jason T. Clark :Jordan Crockett :Mike Stallion :Mike Swain Costume Designer :Alexandra Byrne Film Editing by :Wyatt Smith :Sabrina Plisco Visual Effects Supervisor :Stephane Ceretti Music :Michael Giacchino Casting by :Sarah Finn :Reg Poerscout-Edgerton Production Design by :Charles Wood Set Decoration by :John Bush :Lauri Gaffin Costume Design by :Alexandra Byrne :Mark Swain Category:Full Credits Category:Doctor Strange (film)